


Where Covington Lies

by mischiefandmagic



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Delena, F/M, Multi, i know this doesn't make sense in the beginning, it'll all make sense eventually, it's in media res. sorry.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefandmagic/pseuds/mischiefandmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever and Damien - true love that cannot touch without death for Damien... Only problem is: That's the wrong story. Elena and Damon have an "understanding" and good friendship. But what happens when they are cursed with the same touch of deadly fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vices and Virtures

**Elena’s PoV**

 

I sighed loudly to try and fill the empty silence. I looked at Damon, but he stayed the same - right hand on the wheel, head resting comfortably in his left - which _that_ elbow was being leaned on the car door. He stared straight ahead at the road sprawled across in front of us. He wore a tired and worn mask. I could tell his guard was up. He was _pissed_... There was _no_ doubt. I opened my mouth only to shut it again. What was I _suppose_ to say?

“What is it?” Damon snapped.

I kept my mouth prison-lockdown shut as he shot me a glare. Seeing the fear and hurt in my eyes, he sighed and his body seemed to relax.

“ _Elena..._ ” he began. His voice trailed off in what sounded like pain. I could see the same thing in his light blue eyes as he looked at me. He was pleading with his eyes - _begging_ me to forgive him.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured softly.

There was a moment of silence as I searched for a way to tell him what I wanted. Taking a deep breath, I let it all out.

“ _Look..._ I know this _sucks_ for you, but it’s all for the better... _Okay?_ ” I finally told him, “You _had_ to have known... You and _me_... It would’ve _never_ worked out... Me and _Stefan_... Well, I love him. I _love_ him, Damon. _We’re_ not meant to be together...”

He sighed and returned to his previous pose of self-built walls.

“I _figured_...” I heard him mumble under his breath.

**Some Hours Later**

“How did it go?” Stefan asked after he opened the door.

I mentally facepalmed myself as I realized that I had forgotten to call him.

Stefan stepped aside as Damon walked past him and into the house. A loud sigh escaped my lips as I took a deep breath.

Looking back at Stefan, I simply said, “It’s done.”

I then turned around and walked to my 2004 silver Honda Civic. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Damon’s 1967 blue convertible Chevy Camaro. Every moment of our little road trip surged back through my mind. I had honestly enjoyed it, even if it _was_ with Damon.

All in all, he kind of really was the _best_ company you could have. From every single comment dripping with sarcasm to every time he wrapped his arms tightly and protectively around me when I needed a comforting hug. Nonetheless, I still remembered every fight and argument. Not to mention his _secret_.

But, in the end, this is how it is meant to be. An indissoluble distance between us. _Forever._ For as long as I stayed alive. It would _always_ be just me and Stefan... Just me and Stefan.


	2. Let's Set The Ball Rolling

**Elena’s PoV**

 

“Are you _sure_ this is going to work?” Stefan asked Damon as I reached out to grab my keys from the key bowl on the side table.

At the same moment, Damon’s hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, momentarily stopping me. I froze in shock and looked up into his crystal aquamarine eyes. Letting go of my wrist, my eyes followed his hand as he grabbed another set of keys from the bowl and then held them up with a slight obnoxious smirk. I instantly rolled my eyes and looked at Stefan.

“Stefan... It’s our _only_ option,” I replied, “If we want to break this curse, we have to go see this ‘Voodoo Queen’, whoever she is... Damon says if there’s _anyone_ who could, it would be her.”

Stefan seemed to weigh the situation over in his head.

“Don’t even _think_ about it, brother. She has _no_ interest in you. The last time she saw _you_... Well, to put it simply, you _greatly_ offended her,” Damon reminded him.

 _Last time?_ I thought, _So Stefan’s actually met her?_

“And she’s alright with _you_?” Stefan asked.

“Yep,” Damon answered, popping the p. “We have a... ‘beneficial understanding’,” he added with another one of his infamous smirks.

Damon then turned around and opened the door.

“I’m coming too,” Stefan said aloud.

Then suddenly a voice shouted out, “ _Wait!_ Stefan! You _can’t_ go!”

_Caroline._

We all turned to look at her as she walked down the short hall to us.

“You need to help me with Tyler. He keeps asking me questions. Questions I have... _No_ idea how to answer,” Caroline said, “And if he doesn’t get answers... Well, he’s _going_ to.”

Caroline, Damon, and I all stared at Stefan, hoping for him to say the right answer.

He quietly sighed. One that sounded of surrender.

Looking at Damon, he asked, “Will you look after Elena?”

Damon smirked and replied, “Of _course_.”

Just as soon as Damon turned around, Stefan stood in front of him, outside of the doorway.

“ _Promise_ me you’ll look after Elena,” Stefan demanded more than said.

“Promise,” Damon answered in his usual playful tone.

“Promise me you’ll look after her with you _life_ ,” Stefan said again.

Suddenly, I saw the muscles tense under Damon’s black, leather jacket. Though I could only see his back, I was _sure_ that Damon was now taking it seriously.

Damon firmly nodded his head once, and that was all Stefan needed. After Stefan moved aside, Damon then walked towards his car. I hugged and kissed Stefan good-bye and quickly ran to Damon’s 1967 blue convertible Chevy Camaro. I threw my stuff in the back seat and got in on the passenger side.

I waved at Stefan and Caroline, and then Damon and I were off. Alone for a week.

 _Alone._ With _Damon_.

Oh, dear God...

I _truly_ hope this “Voodoo Queen” can break the curse. I _really_ hope she can.


End file.
